1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines typically are designed to operate over a broad range of power settings in order to meet varying mission requirements. Unfortunately, various design tradeoffs typically are made in order to accommodate such a broad range of requirements. These tradeoffs oftentimes result in an engine that operates much of the time in a non-optimal manner.